Party like a Diva
by DarrenFreakin'Criss
Summary: Rachel holds a party for New Directions, including Kurt and Blaine. Who would ever think that would end well? Hilarity ensues, including boykisses, girlkisses and a very drunk Blaine.  Rated T for underage drinking.
1. Party like it's 2011

**A/N:** so this is my little take on the upcoming episode of Glee. There will be a second chapter, just so you know. This is probably the longest piece I've ever witten, with about 2300 words. Holy...

The drabbles will be back shortly, and there is an AU coming up that I'm still working on the storyline. So stay tuned, there's more to come soon!

**DISCLAIMER:** I have no affiliation with Glee. I don't know what's gonna happen, and if it happens like this, well, funny, but I have no rights to claim.

* * *

Kurt had been so happy when Rachel had called to invite him to her Party on Friday night. He had been even happier when she told him to bring Blaine along, "and no Uniforms, you guys need to get out of those for a change!" He couldn't agree more, he was seriously missing his regular clothes. And seeing Blaine in street clothes was still something he rarely had the pleasure of experiencing. Blaine was in no way as fashionable as himself, but he dresed decently, much better then most of New Directions, anyways.

And now they were sitting in Rachel's living room (her Dad's were gone for the night, celebrating their anniversary and therefore crashing at a hotel), chatting with his old teammates and sipping on wine coolers. He didn't know how Puck managed to get a hold of them, he figured he just went in an bought some, acting all confident and mature... and honestly, who would ID Puck? He could pass for going on thirty, if he tried.

But somehow, Kurt's happiness about being invited to the party although he technically wasn't a part of New Directions anymore - and Blaine being invited along, despite technically never having been a part of New Directions - was dampened by the memory of what had happened the last time he drank some alcohol. And the last thing he wanted to do was quote Disney and then puking oer someones shoes if his crush was present. Better yet, puking all over his crush, that would be the biggest disaster.  
But as it looked, he didn*t need to worry. Blaine seemed to enjoy the wine coolers, getting more and more comfortable around the guys and girls of New Directions, breaking into song with Sam on several occasions, discussing abs with Tina, and throwing some bills at Brittany when she danced on the table.

Yes, it seemed like if one of the Dalton-boys was to puke, it was Blaine. Kurt had drank his wine coolers very slowly so noone would shove another one in his hands. now he almost regretted it, because Blaine was getting real friendly with Mike, complimenting him on his dancing at Sectionals, touching his arm in what Kurt would consider flirting... But maybe he was interpreting too much again? After all, Blaine didn't knowingly flirt with him earlier this year, and last year, despite Kurt telling himself that clearly Blaine must have subconscious feelings for one Kurt Hummel.

Several wine coolers later on Kurt's part, Rachel stood up wobbly, yelling across the room so everybody, even Artie and Brittany - who were making out in the far corner of the kitchen - could hear her: "So, who's up for a game of spin the bottle?" grabbing an empty bottle and putting it down on the floor. Immediately, almost all of New Directions gathered around, forming a nice circle... at least as nice as they could manage with the amount of alcohol rushing through their veins.

A lot of catcalling and fist pumping followed as Brittany had to kiss Mike (and both seemed to really enjoy it), Tina kissing Mercedes (oh, how the boys liked that) and Puck kissing Sam (Puck didn't seem to mind, he grinned all over his face while Sam pulled a face and declared loudly that he definitely didn't like kissing boys, he would stick to girls, proceeding to grab Santana who sat next to him and sticking his tongue down her throat). And Kurt enjoyed all of it, laughing as Puck pouted at Sam, asking how he could possibly not like being kissed by the Puckinator. And he laughed even harder when Rachel spun the bottle after kissing Sam (nothing spectacular there) and it ended up pointing at Blaine.  
He seemed to be surprised at first, but then Rachel pulled him towards her, giggling, and Blaine enthusiastically returned the kiss. Without even noticing, Kurt's head tilted to the side, mirroring Rachel's movement as her lips crashed just below Blaine's, barely catching onto each other. Still, Blaine's hand found its way to the back of Rachel's head, and he adjusted their angle a little bit. Kurt's breath caught in his throat, Blaine seemed to be a really good kisser. If he had a lot of experience? But, no, he couldn't, he told Kurt he never had a boyfriend before. So it was all pure talent? And how would it feel to touch those full, soft lips with his own?

Yes, Kurt could not think of anything else but how it would be to kiss his best friend. But that ind of came with the package if you were in love with said best friend, right?  
But thinking about kissing Blaine brought Kurt back to reality a bit, back to Rachel and Blaine STILL kissing over his lap, right in front of his eyes. Why the hell didn't he get to kiss Blaie like that?  
"Oookay, I think we've seen enough" he tried to jokingly break it up, and to his surprise, it seemed to work. Rachel and Blaine both pulled back, smiling at each other and then giving Kurt an apologetic smile. "Sorry, got lost in thoughts for a while" Blaine laughed, prompting Rachel to giggle again.  
"Oh, so my kisses don't leave you breathless and unable to think?" she pouted jokingly, making Blaine laugh again. Oh, how Kurt loved that sound.  
"Nope, but that kind of isn't your fault, after all, you can't help being a girl" he stated, sipping on his wine cooler again. Damn, did he seem to enjoy them!

So now it was Blaine's turn to spin the bottle, and Kurt caught himself holding his breath and chanting "please let it be me" in his head. So yes, maybe he was a little obsessed with the thought of kissing Blaine right now, but he was drunk, and in love with that adorable dork next to him, and totally, totally still remembering how Rachel got kissed by Blaine, despite being a girl... How much more would Blaine be into it when he was kissing a guy? For whom he might have feelings for (something Kurt still really, really hoped for)

And just as he tried to tell himself not to get his hopes up too much, tehe bottle stopped spinning, and it pointed... towards him? Was this really happening? He had to kiss Blaine?  
All of a sudden, Kurt was really nervous. True it wasn't his first kiss, that got taken care of a few months back... but it would be his first kiss with Blaine, and they were both drunk, and what if he didn't remember tomorrow? What if he would forget how awesome this kiss would be? Wouldn't he rather kiss Blaine in a much more romantic setting?

He looked at Blaine expectantly, hoping Blaine would have the same train of thoughts, but Blaine just grinned and scooted closer. "I'm gonna make this one really good" he promised with a whisper. He leaned closer, tilting his head, and Kurt found himself also leaning in, tilting his head in the other direction so their noses wouldn't hit.

Kurt could feel Blaine's breath on his lips, his eyes drifted shut...  
and then they heard a gagging sound, and everyone turned their attention towards Tina, who just threw up into a potted plant, Mike circling her back soothingly.  
After some commotion over the incident, Rachel had the great idea of the whole group singing Karaoke "to show our little Dalton guests what we can do... or something" and the kiss was all but forgotten.

And Kurt didn't really mind, Karaoke turned out to be a lot of fun. Even if Blaine sang a duet with Rachel and fell over when she pushed him over for interrupting her solo.  
Kurt crawled over (yes, crawled, because he didn't trust his legs anymore) and sat down next to Blaine who had a giggle fit, still lying on the floor and not looking like he wanted to get up anytime soon.  
"So, you're having fun?" Kurt murmured, leaning over Blaine's face and looking intently at him.  
"Oh, yes... a lot... this is, like, the best party ever!" Blaine exclaimed, shifting so he would lie closer to Kurt. "Your friends are so much fun... and Sam is all kinds of hot, I mean, look at those abs!"  
Kurt looked over at what Blaine pointed at, and sure enough Sam had lost his shirt by now, enjoying Santana and Brittany touching his toned muscles. Artie just sat next to him, enviously observing it all until Brittany sat down on his lap and started to play tonsil-hockey with him.  
"Yeah, that's true... although I can't believe I actually thought he was gay... I guess my gaydar is really broken" Kurt joked, absent-mindedly stroking Blaine's soft curly hair. It felt incredible underneath his hands. "You know, I always wondered how it feels to run my hands through your hair" he quietly admitted while Rachel bowed up on th little stage under the meager applause of Mercedes and Quinn.  
"Well, consider yourself lucky that I don't like to sleep with my hair gelled... I'm sure I'm not gonna be able to wash my hair tonight!" Blaine giggled, scooting even closer, now putting his head on Kurt's lap. "And it feels really nice... I mean, you touching my hair." Kurt blushed a little, although that could be because of the alcohol.  
"Does it feel as good as kissing Rachel?" he asked, biting his lips after asking that. Damn his loose mouth when he was drunk!  
But Blaine just looked at him questioningly. "Why do you think that was anything special? Didn't feel THAT good, to be honest... I mean, I'm into guys, how could I be into girls, right?"  
"Well, there's bisexuality" Kurt answered, but he was cut of by a stern "No, there is no such thing."  
"So, why were you both kissing so long then of it wasn't any good?" Why the hell did Kurt have to keep pushing the subject? Clearly, Blaine had SOME attraction to Rachel, why did he want to coax it out of him?  
"Well, as I said, I was lost in thoughts" Blaine explained with a shrug.  
"Yeah, sure... what about?"  
"Well, I kept thinking how your lips taste like" Blaine's eyes were closed and his smile relaxed, but that changed when Kurt stopped stroking his hair, perplexed by the answer. "Hey, don't stop!" Blaine demanded.  
Now, Kurt really couldn't get that kiss out of his head. Blaine wanted to know what his lips tasted like? He must have started hallucinating, there was no way this was real. Or maybe, Blaine just said it because he was drunk? drunk people often said things they didn't mean, right?

Somehow, the party continued on, despite several people almost passing out, all the couples making out, and Blaine getting sleepy from getting his hair caressed. It was 2 am before they remembered that New Directions had a performance the next morning, and that maybe they should all go home before Rachel's Dads got home the next morning.

That however was a little problem. Blaine was clearly too drunk to drive home, and Kurt was equally drunk, so he couldn't drive him either. In fact ALL of the kids were drunk out of their minds, evenTina who, despite having retched earlier, had kept drinking.  
Sp when he and Blaine stood outside Rachel's house, their coats all buttoned in a very crooked manner and their scarfs just barely across their shoulders, Kurt had an idea. "So, what about crashing at my place?"  
Blaine seemed taken by surprise, but then smiled happily. "Yeah, sounds great... I never was at your house, so it should be fun!"  
Blaine's grin made Kurt's stomach make somersaults, and all doubt was thoroughly erased. Leaning against each other, they started to make their way to the Hummel-Hudson residence which was conveniently not too far from the Berry estate.

Fumbling with his keys, he and Blaine kept giggling, and all but stumbled into the hallway when Kurt finally got the door to open ("Oh wait, right, push, don't pull!"). Kurt turned to Blaine with a sincere expression and stage-whispered "Be quiet, or my father will hear us", breaking out into giggles when Blaine puffed his cheeks and nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, don't wanna get in trouble with your old man" Blaine said out loud, only to bring up his finger to his mouth and shushing, either himself or Kurt, who could tell by now?

Both boys shrieked in surprise when all of a sudden, the lights turned on and on top of the stairs, Kurt could make out the figure of a man, who, when he squinted, kind of looked like his Dad clutching his shotgun. "Oh, hi Dad!" he grinned, giving Burt a silly wave. "Still awake at this time?"

Burt took in the sight of his son, clearly drunk out of his mind, and the boy he had brought with him. What for, that was a question he needed to investigate...


	2. Crash and Burn?

**A/N: so this is the second part of my fic. I hope you enjoy.**  
**It has a lot of Burt's perspective, and some of Blaine's at the end.**

* * *

Burt had known when he allowed Kurt to go to that party at Rachel's that his son was probably gonna get drunk. That was why he had told his son not to get too wild. After all, he did have a responsibility as a parent, but still... he knew how it was to be a 16-year old boy, going to a party. There would be alcohol, and his son would get buzzed, and all he could do was let his son know that he would be waiting at home.  
Still, when Burt went to bed, he didn't fall asleep. At most, he dozed off a little, but he wanted to hear his son come home safely.  
Well, he didn't expect the giggles of TWO voices after an obvious and loud tampering with the lock which had risen him from slumber. Just in case, Burt grabbed his shotgun and walked to the stairs, flicking the light switch just when the boy accompanying Kurt talked loudly and shushed right afterwards.

Seeing his boy drunk was something Burt was prepared for.  
Seeing another boy coming home with his son, leaning against him in a manner that was way too close for his liking, obviously equally as drunk, was something Burt was NOT prepared for.  
It didn't help that he vaguely remembered the boy from the championship game, he had tagged along with Kurt, but they were never introduced since the boys ran late, Warbler practice.  
And now this boy was standing in his hallway, arm flung around Kurt's neck, smiling at Burt.

Yes, Burt remembered being a 16 year old boy. He also remembered being a drunk 16-year old boy, and all the things he did as a drunk 16-year old boy.  
And hell would freeze over before he would let this boy do anything of those things with his son, no way!

"Didn't know we would have a guest for the night..." Burt managed to say rather calmly, although everything in him boiled with anger about what that kid might want to do to... with his son.  
"Sorry, we just didn't figure before that we would be to drunk to drive" Kurt sheepishly answered, still smiling at his Dad, but now pleadingly. His kid knew too well that he wanted to know before they had any overnighters. And if it had been Rachel, or Mercedes he would have maybe closed both eyes and let it happen, what could they do anyways, right? But this... this was an entirely different story.  
"Well, then it seems like I'd have to take him" Burt shrugged, before turning to get dressed. "Oh, and you better go to bed now, son... You wait in the living room!" with a stern look at Blaine who blanched a little, Burt finally left (Kurt's whining "Daaaad" being left without any response), putting his shotgun away and slipping on some track pants and a jeans jacket.

When he went back downstairs to grab his keys, he found both Kurt and this other boy sitting on the couch, again leaning against each other. Way to close!  
"Aren't you gonna get in trouble with your parents though?" Kurt quietly asked, probably sobered up because of the ruined sleepover.  
"No, they are away anyways for the weekend... Mom wanted to see some art exhibition, and Dad had to go with her" Blaine told, seemingly not phased by his parent's absence. Who would, if you go home drunk that was the best possible scenario. Still, Burt couldn't help feel bad. He could never spend so much time without Kurt, if it wasn't absolutely necessary (like, keeping his son safe by sending him to boarding school)  
Kurt expressed the same exact thoughts when he spoke again. "I could never do that... If I didn't get to go home to see my Dad on weekends, I would probably go nuts!" Burt suddenly felt very proud of his son. Okay, so he was drunk at age 16, but even then, it seemed talking about family was more important then making out with the good looking boy next to him.  
"It's not like I saw them a lot before I went to Dalton, either... they're not that supportive anyways, they'd probably try to hitch me up with the daughter of a business friend or something."  
Now Burt felt bad for the kid, but then he remembered that this guy had brought his son home when he was drunk, with the clear intention of staying. And he could not have that! (Still, a little piece of his mind tried to tell him to just make him sleep on the couch, or in Finn's room... But rules were rules, no sleepovers without consent beforehand!)

When the two boys were silent for a little bit, Burt felt is was safe to interrupt. He cleared his throat, making both of the teens jump. "I thought I told you to go to bed, son?" Burt raised an eyebrow, and Kurt hurried upstairs (they had long since moved to a new home) yelling "Bye, Blaine!", stumbling on his way up.  
Burt turned to the boy still sitting on the couch, now looking slightly scared. Good, if he was intimidated perhaps he would think twice before getting his son drunk again and then coming into his house thinking he could get lucky. "C'mon, kid, let's get you home!" he growled, making Blaine twitch, but obey. He followed the older man hesitatingly.

They had driven for about twenty minutes in utter silence, Blaine fidgeting in his seat, shooting nervous glances at the driver, when Burt finally spoke. "So, you guys got drunk?"  
It may have been a redundant question, but it did the job. Blaine shrank even more into his seat, nodding seemingly ashamed.  
"How old are you, kid?" Burt would not start using the kids name until he introduced himself, and even after that he might still belittle him. That depended completely on how he handled himself.  
"16, Sir" Blaine answered in a quiet way, looking up at Burt with a quizzical expression.  
"Hm... so, your first party?"  
"Oh, no, Sir, some of the Warblers have house-parties ona regular basis..." Blaine bit his lips, knowing this had been something extremely stupid to say. So he was still quite under, it seemed.  
"Oh, okay, so you know what alcohol does to a person... letting you lose control, and all that stuff?" Burt could feel his anger rising.  
"Well, I normally don't drink" Blaine looked really uncomfortable, was that because he was lying, or because he was ashamed?  
"You know, I remember being 16 and going to parties, I'm not gonna lecture you on how that's a terrible thing to do..." Blaine let out a breath that he seemed to have held. "But I'm not happy at all about you letting my son get drunk off his ass, and then coming into my house with god knows what kind of intentions!" Burt clarified.  
He had expected Blaine to blanch, stutter and deny everything, or to blush and look guilty, but he didn't expect this boy next to him to look up at him with utter confusion. "What... kind of intentions?" He mumbled, clearly not at all getting what Burt was trying to say.  
"Intentions of getting into my sons pants!" Burt explained. How dense could that kid be, even in his current state? "Trying to make a move on him wile he's too drunk to say no. Thinking you could get lucky just because his guard is down."  
Blaine now looked utterly shocked. "Sir, your son and I, we're just friends!" he quickly sputtered, holding up his hands in defense.  
"Yeah, I had "just friends" back when I was 16, too... and you betcha I tried coming on to them when I was drunk enough. So don't give me that crap, I'm not buying it!"

Blaine now looked miserable, and Burt almost (but only almost) felt bad for being so hard on this kid.  
"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that Kurt finally found another kid that plays for his team... you do play for his team, right?" he quickly made sure, and Blaine solemnly nodded. "But that doesn't mean I'm just gonna let things slide, just because Kurt never had the chance before to make teenage experiences!"  
Blaine sighed silently, and then looked down at his folded hands. "To be honest, sir..." he quietly murmured "I kind of like your son... kind of a lot, actually." Burt found it hard not to interrupt the confession he was about to receive. "I really care about him... But I'm happy to be just a friend.. I would never try to force him to do anything, not like that Karofsky-guy!"  
The way Blaine bit his lip right now led Burt to the assumption that maybe there was more to the whole Dave Karofsky story then Kurt had told him, but he would let it go for now. He could grill Blaine on that subject later. Right now, all that mattered was making sure that kid was after his son for the right reasons.  
"Truth be told, I could have kissed him tonight, at spin the bottle." Blaine whispered. "But we were interrupted, and I didn't want to bring it up later, because maybe Kurt didn't really WANT to, and we weren't playing anymore, and I'm sure he already forgot we were about to kiss..." Blaine's voice trailed off, making the engine the only sound audible in the car.  
"That was a good move, you know?" Burt admitted after a few seconds. "Although you do realize that technically, you owe my son a kiss, right? But you better make this one special, I think that's gonna be the first. The Brittany ones don't really count, you know?"  
Something in the way Blaine looked at Burt surprised made him believe him giving his consent to this kid kissing his son wasn't the only unexpected turn of events.  
"Oh, don't worry, Sir... when I kiss Kurt for the first time, I want it to be really nice. I kind of was glad we got disrupted, what shitty kind of first kiss would a spin-the-bottle kiss be, anyways?" something in the tone of Blaine's voice was off, but Burt would let it go once again, they were almost at their destination, as the satnav cheerily exclaimed.  
"Well, my first kiss was at spin the bottle..." Burt told, earning a shocked look from Blaine. Did the boy think he insulted his boyfriends Dad? (They were boyfriends, right?) "But you are right, those ARE terrible first kisses." He grinned at Blaine to let him know it was okay, he could relax now.

Burt pulled into the driveway, turning off the car. "Now, you better make sure you don't call tomorrow, Kurt might be hungover... he's not used to alcohol, at all. And if you get one, try not drinking coffee, stick with orange juice. Helped me every time when I was your age, trust me!"  
Blaine smiled at Burt, visibly happier now then when he got in the car. "Thank you, Sir... And sorry for waking you up when we came home!"  
Burt smirked. "Oh, that's okay, at least I got to give you the traditional Dad-boyfriend talk."  
Blaine smiled sadly. "Well... not quite there yet... but thanks anyways." With those words, he left the car and vanished into the (pretty impressively big) house.

* * *

"I can't believe my Dad gave you the talk!" Kurt sighed exasperated. "How did he get the idea of you being my boyfriend, anyways?"  
"Well, I guess it was because we're both gay... people sometimes assume that should be enough." Blaine explained, checking his phone.  
"I don't think my Dad is one of those people, he knows I won't just settle for anyone!" Kurt's phone rang now, too, probably the same video Mercedes had sent Blaine just now.  
"Well, then maybe he just likes me?" Blaine grinned, starting the video. What he saw was the previous night's spin the bottle, when the bottle had just landed on... Kurt.  
Kurt seemingly watched the same video, swallowing audibly and then looking at Blaine shyly.  
"I... I guess you owe me a kiss..." he whispered, making the butterflies in Blaine's stomach take flight.  
"Yeah, well.. can we talk about that?" Blaine was getting nervous all of a sudden, his sweaty palm just barely holding on to his cup and the cinnamon shaker.  
"Sure..." Kurt sounded disappointed, and Blaine once again wanted to slap himself for not finding the right words to tell Kurt that YES, HE LIKED HIM BACK!

He led them both to a slightly secluded booth where they could talk without the whole coffee shop overhearing them.  
"You know, Kurt... about that kiss..."  
Blaine barely started talking before Kurt interrupted him. "You don't have to say it, I know you probably don't want to..."  
Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand before it could disappear beneath the table. "That's not true" he said before he even realized. Kurt's surprised face almost made him backtrack, but if the one-on-one talk Burt had given him two days before had done anything, it gave him courage. If even Burt thought Blaine was good enough for his son, why was he still second guessing himself?  
"I... I really want to..." Kurt's breath hitched, and Blaine had to really hold back to not just lean over and connect their lips. "I just don't want it to be because we have to." Okay, now Kurt looked confused, maybe he should explain. "Look, I know how horrible your first kiss was... and I'm kind of happy we didn't kiss at the party." Hurt. Great, he did such a good job. Quick, Blaine, man up and tell him! His head went down, he wasn't able to watch Kurt now. "I want your first kiss to be special... and not because of a drunk game of spin the bottle."  
Blaine's voice was very quiet now, and he was sure Kurt would have problems understanding him. "What?" Oh great, Kurt's reaction confirmed it. Would he have the courage to say it again?  
"I want your first kiss... our first kiss... to be something we both remember fully, something we both do because we want to, not because the bottle randomly landed on you." he clarified, and Kurt's hand underneath his own tensed. "Something we share when we are completely sober, because it just feels right."  
Weaving their fingers together, Blaine finally looked up again. "I will give you the kiss I owe you, if you still want it... but you will have to wait a little longer."

Kurt's smile was all the confirmation he needed, really. "I think, I'm okay with that:"


End file.
